Nightmare
by Zeroinfinity
Summary: With the memory of the newest horror flick hot on his mind, Sora crashes at his boyfriend's house for the night. Roxas is very dominant-minded so how will Sora hold up against the night's surprises? Rated for intense lemon yeah, I said it . Enjoy!


First off, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters but I do own the smut (whether its good or bad) that is typed on the page.

Secondly, this was so hard to find a genre categorize this O.o

Lastly, this is a gift fic for my wonderful beta's birthday.

Please enjoy, all!

* * *

Nightmare

People always say that you should never be the first to fall asleep at a friend's house. I didn't know that included boyfriends.

It all started with a Friday night plan to catch a horror flick at the cinema, our day-out stretched into the night from our endless trips around the mall, and Roxas offered a sleepover at his place.

The night started off innocent enough, but if only I knew I would end up in the situation I'm in now, I would have headed the adage. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. After a rather heated make-out session, dessert, and one of those one-in-the-morning conversations that nobody ever remembers the details of, I crashed. I was bone-tired. Body bruised and sore from walking hours on end and getting grinded against almost too forcefully. Almost.

I mean Roxas is as good a boyfriend as God will let happen, but he still has his "dark side". At first, it was just a few rough make out sessions a couple weeks into our relationship, and then he took on the role of absolute seme. Each kiss seemed to bring about something new from my fair lover. First, hard nibbling--he made my bottom lip bleed once; second, keeping my wrists captive and movements fairly limited by pressing his body as close as possible without climbing into my belly-button; third, biting, and he has some fierce teeth. I thought he was trying to rip out my throat the first time, like I just became a gazelle to a leopard.

So, as I was saying, I fell straight-out asleep. I kept having nightmares though. That movie was almost too scary. I re-enacted every torture scene fifty different ways behind my eyelids. There was one in particular that seemed shockingly vivid. The main character was chained down, completely exposed, and we'll get say very 'excited'. The reason being is that the psycho mastermind was a very erotic and shameless woman. The bitch got the main guy to become totally aroused and had a rotating saw fixed above him. The catch, if he stayed still the saw would come closer faster. If he struggled, it would slow down significantly. I bet you can guess what part of his would be the first to get sawn in half. Did you just twinge in your computer chair? I know, I couldn't watch. In my dream, I was that main character that was strapped down, totally _helpless._

Let me tell you, I was struggling my ass off. That jagged blade would get nowhere near my junk. Hell no. But the saw just kept inching closer, so close I could feel the air it stirred ravaging my bare skin. By that time, my energy was gone. I was completely spent. I couldn't even make myself twitch if I wanted to. I had no choice but to just let the blade tear me up.

With one hoarse gasp for air, I dropped back against the table and heard the machine kick into high gear. I waited for it; the pain, but that's when I realized it was only a dream. I breathed an appreciative sigh of relief as my eyelids split open, but when I decided to get up for a glass of water, I was horribly disillusioned. My body slammed back down onto Roxas' bed. Chains clattering offensively against the creaking bedposts I was apparently bonded to.

"Sora?" came the voice of my Roxas from within his bathroom. I knew this would only get worse if I spoke, so I pretended to be asleep. Bad idea. I smelled rubbing alcohol. I felt a blazing hot trail ignite my abdomen. I saw the light of dancing flame even before I opened my eyes. I could almost hear every atom of my being scream out in shrill volumes about the wild electric pulses of shock and unbridled fear that overwhelmed my system with numbing speed and ferocity.

My boyfriend is insane.

Or am I insane for going out with him for this long?

Either way, he was not going to stop this maelstrom of terror. "Roxas!" I cried. "Put it out! Put it out!" I struggled wildly to tame the flames. "Please Roxas!" I whined, feeling the heat grow rapidly on my skin. He reacted almost disinterestedly. He put a hand on my chest to steady me, and once I was, took both his forearms and swept over my abdomen with a swift and confident swing. The fire breathed its last threatening roar and dyed out.

"Oh, my God . . . thank you so muc--" he put a finger to my lips. I felt the cold bite of metal against my lips and the threatening points of spikes. He had a spiked ring on. If I wasn't scared before, I sure was now. Heat radiated inbetween the lengths of each spike against my mouth before he pulled away. "Roxas please!" I pleaded but was put to silence by my lover's look of annoyance.

He removed the blankets that were tossed over my lower half. I knew I was naked, but I didn't realize how much I was enjoying this situation. Roxas looked back at my face with a charming smirk; "I guess that solves one problem." he spoke as he traced a finger down my hardened length, along a vein. I shuddered, heart not knowing whether to calm down from the fear or speed up for the pleasure.

His hand without the ring encircled my member at the base. Slowly, he raised his hand and began to work me. Before I could get too lost in the pleasure, his other hand--the one with the ring--grasped my wrist. I whimpered pathetically. Recoiling from my state of bliss. A strange need erupted within me; I wanted this pain. My skin prickled with a desire and propelled a message into my brain. My mouth acted without my consent, "Harder . . ."

His sapphire eyes were alive and sparkling when he looked at me this time. He straddled my waist and took my wrist, squeezing hard with his ring as he held my arms that were chained above my head. His mouth landed gently on my chest and he kissed up until he found my neck. His lips opened against my throat and a spike of fear jolted into my system. His teeth grazed the layer of skin above my Adam's apple. I felt a ripple of air wash over my wet flesh. Roxas growled as he sunk his teeth in deeper. My eyes turned back into their sockets and I released a moan low and slow.

His body replied my moving against my groin. Motioning leisurely against my burning arousal. His ringed hand kept my wrist in check as his other inched down my body. Stopping every so often to emphasize its presence with a pinch. I made room for his hand to slip between us and under me. The feeling of his digits spreading me, the chilled air against the warmest part of my being, and the fact that it was Roxas doing it all hitched my breath in my chest every time I exhaled.

"Sora." My eyes opened automatically. His hands drew away from me and for a second, disappointment swung inside me until his hands reached the zipper of his shirt. He slid it down and exposed creamy muscle-laden torso. He wasn't bulky, but still very well defined. My jaw instantly dropped. He continued his exposure. Popping the button of his cargo pants, followed by the distinctive buzz of zipper clasp being drawn down. His thumbs hooked in at his hips and tugged his cargos lower. His boxers were of a frenzied checkered pattern; but I hardly had time to notice as the fabric slipped away, down his fair-complexioned thighs, and easily to the floor along with his shirt and trousers.

His fantastic display was mind-blowing, almost terrifying, and agonizingly arousing. "Oh, Roxas," I pleaded, "Take me now."

His full lips curled into a frisky smile as he returned with, "In good time, Babe." I pouted. I needed it right now! Just as I was about to try my hardest to break my bonds in a tantrum, I felt a warm, wet sensation at my entrance. At once, my body relaxed. The heat that coated his fingers easing in and out rhythmatically, causing my tension to melt away.

"Caramel vanilla." he spoke.

"Wha?" I questioned, attempting to listen against the barrage of tingling pleasure.

"The lube. It's caramel vanilla. It even tastes like it." He traced the warming gel onto his lips and pressed them to mine. Sure enough, it tasted exactly like caramel and vanilla.

"Mmm." I licked my lips, sparing not even a drop of the sweet liquid. My eyes met matching blues, a soft grin spread across his mouth and without notice, he filled me. Thick shaft reaching far within; tagging parts of me I thought never existed. A shroud of bliss overtook me, the pain of stretching me out so far only added to the experience. It was revving me up to a notch so high on the pleasure scale that I almost hit insanity. I couldn't speak, couldn't react fast enough, my body spasmed without a coherent thought.

His forceful form rocked into me, rolling electric tides deep into my system and lead an onslaught of storm-force ecstasy to my very core. Immediately, my resilience fled for the hills. His strong hands grasped the junction of my waist and thigh until he earned control over his own pleasure torrent.

The high I rocketed into rivaled anything I ever felt before. My eyes clenched shut and I felt heat swathe over my skin. Sweat emerged like dew from my pores. Roxas' bare hand groped at my firmest desire and bathed me in pleasure so close to euphoria that I felt tears blossom and leave a blistering trail in their wake down my crimson tinted cheeks.

His experimental angling found, and promptly rammed into my sweet spot with every following thrust. His chest was tight and he was striving with labored breaths. "Sora." he pleaded, like I held the reigns to _his _release. He repeated, this time with a solemn confidence. The last was soft, a caring whisper as he leaned down to place a lasting kiss to my lips and retreated slowly, to nuzzle my neck. His teeth skimmed the skin at the side of my neck. His tongue snaked out and pressed a hot trail over the veil of flesh above my jugular, tasting my racing pulse. I trace of satisfied sound leaked from his mouth as he sunk those serrated teeth into my hot flesh. His jaws clenched and released as he rocked into my form, keeping a rhythm that, with each passing minute became more and more sporadic.

His mouth on my neck, hand caressing my arousal, and his form voraciously assailing my insides. It was all too much. Breathy moans wrenched themselves out of my reluctant throat. A strangled cry tore from inside his mouth, I knew he was holding himself back. And for him, I let myself go.

The rippling orgasm seized my system with elemental force and voracity. My eyes rolled closed and my mouth stretched in a silent scream as the feelings overrode my control. Muscles collapsed in on themselves; contracted around Roxas tightly and I heard a shuddering gasp hitch him up as his release began. Roxas' harvest spilled into my depths as the remains of mine were splayed across his solid torso.

My blonde lover fell against me, ravishing every accessible piece of me with kisses. His strong arms slithered up mine. He released my shackles and I clung to him with the last ounce of my strength.

Now, on second thought, I might fall asleep first at Roxas' house every time.

* * *

Reviews are love!


End file.
